Rainbow Love
by Rui Echizen
Summary: Yuri is the pink princess of the sea but she was too drag to another world which humans and demons co-exist. What will be outcome? How can she balance her life of the two worlds? Is there a connection? In the story, there would be a love triangle and lot.
1. Rainbow Love Preview

**Two Worlds Unites**

Characters:

Shibuya Yuri (Pink Pearl Voice) - Nicole

Ishida Yui (Green Pearl Voice) – Steph (Skaterz)

Clina Satsuki (Aqua Pearl Voice) – Jolene

Shibuya Shori (Purple Pearl Voice) - Susan

Kagami Rurin (Blue Pearl Voice) – Christine Tan

Furumi Amy (Red Pearl Voice) – Emmy Naz

Sakura Kayla (Yellow Pearl Voice) – Fathila Fasya

Kamiya Naomi (Orange Pearl Voice) – Nurmi

Tsukiyono Dylan – Victor Jr.

Shibuya Touya – Shafiq

Shikujo Kai – Khaidel

Rido Nihèl (Nell) – Nelson

Naoe Akira – Zulfadhlee

Kitaura Shun – Shahrizi

Dayè Kudo – Fidaye

Kamiya Ryuichi – Lemuel

Kaname Jiroshi – Jason Law

Sakaki Hajimi – Nazmi

Nadeshiko Fuko – Feliciana

Hanaki Rinko – Joy

Minako Kori – Caroline

Hinata Fumiko – Ferra

Hanabi Yukito – Nicodemus

Ace – Radzie

Hanabusa Idoru – Nabil

Akatsuki Kain – Willie

Uesugi Namiko – Ernie

**PREFACE**

Legend has it that the sea is 'alive'. However, the truth behind it is that the meaning 'alive' here is 'voices'. The sea has a wonderful, enchanting and sweet 'voices'. The 'voices' are the seven beautiful mermaids that represent the colours of the rainbow. When seven mermaid princesses unite with one voice, the Queen Mermaid of Light and Love appears and wipe-out all darkness of the world. The Queen is actually a spirit. Her power and passion was strong to overthrown evil with her pure heart. This legend was believed have a connection with another world. The connection is that the soul was originated from the other world.

In the other world, the legend goes when a soul was chosen to be the next heir to the throne. The person in-charge to send the soul will land on Earth through the dimensional doorway, which are water. Then, he will choose a family that he could trust and that family will raise the new born which contained the chosen soul. With that, my father's family was chosen, The Shibuya family.

It was 19 July 1993. It happened when my family was having a vacation in America. My father, Keiji Shibuya, sent my mother, Yori Shibuya, for shopping. My father went to a park and met an old friend, Conrad Weller. They have some serious talk. Conrad told him that his family was chosen to raise the next heir to be King of the Demon Kingdom. My father was really shocked but he accepts the task. Conrad opened the bottle containing the chosen soul and let it free. It flew right into my mother's stomach. I was still in the womb not born yet. I remembered it like it just happened yesterday. The soul combined with mine in one body. At the same time, my mother was looking for a taxi after a long hour of shopping but none of them stopped for her. Conrad left the park and hopped into a taxi. His taxi was passing by the area and Conrad caught side of her. She looked really tired but determined. Conrad felt sorry for her and asked the taxi to give her a ride too. My mother appreciates his kindness. They talked a lot in the car.

"So tell me. In your country, how do you say July?"

"July? Well… Yuri means July in my country." He smiled.

His smiled warm the hearts of women. My mother can't stop staring at his smile. Then, my mother felt a slightest pain in her stomach. She groaned. The pain was gradually greater. Conrad heard her and turned for her aid.

"Are you alright?" He panicked.

"I'm… fine… but my stomach… my babies… I think…ah…" She endured the pain.

"Taxi. To the nearest hospital. Hurry!" He shouted. The taxi driver nodded and speeds up to the nearest hospital.

At the hospital, Conrad and some other hospital staff grabbed the stretcher and dashed my mother to the Emergency Room. After that, Conrad just stood outside the Emergency Room door and called my father. He left the building soon after. A few minutes later, my father arrived and seek for the room that the hospital placed my mother. To his surprise, it was twins. Both are female. From that day onwards, our family occupies four people. It was the most memorable day for all of us especially me because that was also the time my mother gave me the name Yuri. I wish I could see Conrad. He is my Godfather for he has given me that name.

To my parent's surprise, they didn't aspect a pair of twins that day. So with that, my parents can't figure which of the twins is actually posses the chosen soul. My mother, patted my father's back and said, "Its okay honey. Time will tell." My father felt relieved when she said that with a smile. It was such a memorable memory to all of my family.


	2. Chapter 1: Another world?

Chapter 1: Another world ?

As I woke up the next morning, it was already fifteen years. It was summer the fourteen. Hi. My name is Yuri Shibuya. I'm a teen now with my twin sister Shori. We shared a room. We looked identical but the only different was the length of our hair , our colours and our likings. I'm pink and my sister was purple. So, our room was kinda like half purple half pink. Anyway, we were helping each other to get a head start for school. When we were done dressing up and make-up, we ran downstairs for breakfast. At the kitchen, mom and dad were there. I peeped in with my sister, Shori. Hooray. Mom cooked my favorite pan cake this morning. We ate happily on the table.

After breakfast, Shori and I washed the dishes together. Suddenly, we heard a whining sound nearby. It was our big brother, Touya. I guess he woke up at the wrong side of the bed again this morning. He walked towards us like a zombie while yawning. "Hey, brats" He placed his hands on our heads and pated 'till our front hair was messy. We just stared at him sharply. Then, the three of us step out of the door with dad. We put on our air tracks. I skated towards dad car and knocked his window. He lowered his window. I waved at him and said, "Have a safe trip". He just smiled at me and said, "You too. You guys better get to school on time okay? Including you, Touya."

"Right…" He yawned.

Dad's car left the area and we all skated to school. On the way, we met other friends too. We chatted all the way to the school gate. Lots of students arrived too. At the students' locker, we kept our air tracks and wore our school shoes.

"Yu-chan… I'm going a head first okay?"

"Ok, Sho-chan." I answered.

She left with her other friends. Suddenly, someone grabbed my neck with an arm. I turned behind me and it was Fuko. She just smiled sinisterly at me. I just giggled.

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"I'm fine…" I smiled.

"Come walk with 'mommy' to class okay?" She pulled my arm.

"Oh okay." I followed.

Out of the blue, a strange person appeared before us. He danced and twirled around like a ballerina with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was singing to begin with but it doesn't sound like one to me. That person introduced himself as he bowed and offered me the flowers. Fuko felt irritated.

"Yuri Shibuya. I am Sakaki Kentaro. Please accept these flowers that represent my feelings for you." He serenaded.

I was speechless and nervous. Fuko can't stand it anymore so she kicked the guy high up and sent him flying. I just giggled.

"Fuko… that was a little harsh…"

"Hmph… guys like that don't deserve my little Yu-chan~" She winked.

"Oh…"

We continued our way to class and were seated. For three hours straight, classes proceeded occasionally. Then, we have a lunch break. Everyone rushes to the canteen accept me and my two best friends, Yui and Satsuki. We were the last one to leave the room with our bentos. Instead of the canteen, we headed for the roof. When we opened the door, there were three girls standing at one of the corner of the roof. We didn't expect anyone to be here. It is our secret place after all to be alone and away from irritation. The three of them looked at us sharply. We just mind our own business and walked straight to the top corner of the roof.

"Hey Juniors. Pay up. You three are entering our territory."

"2 dollars each now."

"No delays…"

We just turned to face them with confusion. The three of us tried to control our emotions. Yui just clenched her fist tight. Satsuki just closed her eyes shut tight nervously.

"Aren't you three listening…."

"Are you three deaf?"

"What's the hold up? C'mon pay up…"

The three girls walked toward us slowly with an attitude. I forwarded a few steps in front of them. They were mad. I opened up my hands to protect my friends. Satsuki and Yui were shocked.

"Aren't you girls paying? We'll get nasty if you don't…" She threatened us.

They stood really close in front of me. So, I speak up.

"Why should we? This is our hide-out. Why are you here? This isn't your hide-out. Why should we pay you with our lunch money? Get the hell out of here!" I erupted.

The three of them were so mad. One of them pulled the collar of my uniform and pushed me towards the fence. She held my collar high and tight.

"You have a neck to get mad at me, cutie. You will suffer the consequences on behalf of your friends as well." She smiled sinisterly.

She dragged me by the collar to the swimming club building. The other two grabbed Satsuki and Yui by their arms. The leader dragged me into the shower room near a row of sinks. She closed one of the holes and filled it with water. Yui and Satsuki were worried that I could hear them cried out my name, "Yuri!" When it was full, she tried to drown me with three attempts. But the third one, something happened. The water in the sink was experiencing a water pool. It was so tremendously strong that it sucked me in. The current was too strong for me as I was swallowed in that cause me to be out cold. Then, I felt my body was lying on strong ground. I slowly opened my eyes.

To my surprise, I caught sight on beautiful valleys around me. I was lying by the river and was wandering how I got here. There were lots of questions running through my mind. I tried to get up on my two feet. I walked up to the open road and I saw a lady. She looked like a villager from a near by village. I called out to her for help but she ran away when she saw me. That was a weird encounter I thought at that moment. Then, a few minutes later the lady came back with a group of men. They started throwing stones and twigs at me. I was really shocked. Suddenly, a man with blonde hair came with a horse and stopped them. The villagers explained to him with the language that I don't recognise. He slowly galloped his horse towards me and stared at me. He got down from his horse and placed both his hands on my head. I was really frightened and curious what was he trying to do. He said a few words and I felt lightning just strikes my brain. I fall on my knees and shocked my head a little. A voice was heard.

"You okay young lady? Are you lost?" He asked.

It was the blonde-haired man. I could understand him. I was still confused. I just nodded at him. He hopped on his horse again and he offered me a ride to look around the village. I wanted to but something made me decline his offer. I have no idea why but my heart felt heavy. Suddenly, I heard more horses coming. This time there were 7 of them. In the middle, there was a man in brown soldier uniform shouting.

"Your majesty!"

He draws out his sword and so does the blonde-haired man. They ended up in a duel. After a short fight, they started to chat something I don't know. The more they talked about it, the more they got mad at each other. Suddenly, I felt something just grabbed my shoulder and brought me up into the sky. I was hovering in midair. When I looked up, there were two flying skeletons holding on to me. I was really frightened. As the two swordsmen were apart, the skeleton slowly, lowering me on the horse rode by the man in brown uniform.

"If you tried to lay a finger on her majesty, you have to go through me first. Adelbert." He said angrily.

"As cool as ever Weller." He smirked.

He just looked at him sharply and left the area with his other soldiers. "Hold tight your majesty…" He looked at me. I just nodded.

After a long ride, we stopped at a small house in the middle of the woods. There was a person standing in front of the door. He wore white attire and his hair was long silky silver. He waved at us when he caught sight of us. The horses stopped before him.

"Oh… your majesty. I wished this day would come. I prayed night and day to meet you in person."

He helped me down and scouted me into the house. Then, he checked me out from every angle. I felt uncomfortable.

"Oh…my. Your majesty you're soaking wet. There are some clothes you could wear in that room. I'll give you time your majesty then I tell the purpose you have came to us."

I nodded and walked into that room then grabbed a clothe sheet. I dried myself up and wore the clothe sheet. I got out of the room and I gave my wet uniform to him. He left the room and gave my uniform to one of his soldiers to clean. Not long after that, he returned with the brown soldier earlier. We sat at the sofas in the living room. The weirdest thing was there was no television in the house. With no further delay, the two of them introduced themselves.

"Your majesty. I am Gunter Von Christ."

"I am Conrad Weller."

"The reason you came here is because you are our next heir of the Royal Blood-line. You are our 27th Queen, the Queen of our beloved Demon Kingdom."

"What? De…mon…Queen?" I was too shocked and fell off my chair backward.

"Majesty…!" The two of them got up from their seat hurriedly and helped me up.

"Demon Queen? This is so like a dream. It's impossible. Well I am kinda a princess in my world but… and so does my twin sister, Sho-chan , but this is ridiculous." I assured them.

"Twins?" Gunter and Conrad just looked at each other and sighed. Conrad patted my head and said," We shouldn't have rush things. I am sure you're tired your majesty. Please take some rest."He scouted me to a room and tugged me to bed. "We have an early move tomorrow morning. Please rest your majesty."He left the room after he switched off the light. While I was staring at the door, I have deep thoughts. The name Conrad really made me wander. I don't know why he is causing me such an impression towards him. Maybe I would get my answers soon hopefully. I got up and looked out the window. I saw him by the fire alone. I rushed out slowly. Gunter was sleeping in the living room. I tip-toed out the door and slowly closed the door behind me. I stood behind Conrad. He noticed I was behind him. He smirked and said, "Can't sleep your majesty…?" Slowly he turned to face me. I just nodded.

He stood up and hugged me. The feeling when he hugged me really familiar. It's like I felt it before. Then, he carried me like a baby and kissed my forehead. That was a shocking thing. How in the world he knew the trick to make me sleep like my father did. Slowly I yawned and fall asleep on his shoulder. He sent me to bed. Conrad sat beside my bed and cares my cheek awhile then left with a warm smile. I slept like a baby that night. Conrad closes the door behind him and lean on it. Then, he stared up at the stars. "Welcome back Yuri. It's nice to see you again, my Yuri." He said softly to himself and left to get some shut-eye.

The next morning, Gunter woke me up to greet me followed by Conrad. I just gave them a warm smile. Gunter can't stand my shiny smile so he slowly fell on his knees. "That was beauti~~ful your majesty…" Conrad just chuckled as he walked towards me. He bowed before me and said, "Your horse is ready outside your majesty…"

I just nodded and get change. Gunter brought my dried uniform and so I changed. Gunter and Conrad faced the other way. Then, they scouted me outside. The horse that was said to be mine was black in colour. The same colour as my uniform. Conrad helped me to get on the horse. It was an awesome feeling riding a horse. I love horses by the way. The other soldiers were all in position with their horses and so do Conrad and Gunter beside me. Then, we galloped our way to the Demon Kingdom and the Castle. At the main entrance, it was a huge gate. Gunter gave a signal to the guards inside to open the door. Conrad patted my head and said, "You going to love this place your majesty…" with a warm smile. I just blushed and looked down. Suddenly, a young girl ran towards me and offered me a bowl of water. Conrad took the bowl and checked for poison. It was clear and non-poison. Conrad allowed me to drink. So I did. It was cool and refreshing. I thank the young girl and she ran back home happily.

The huge gate slowly opens and behind it was a bright light of the reflecting sun. Behind the bright light, there were crowds welcoming me by shouting my name with flowers was thrown from above. Slowly we galloped in. Girls placed flower necklaces around my neck. My horse was enjoying the crowds as well. Suddenly, my horse encounters a mice running in front of him. He neighed really loud and ran amok. Conrad and Gunter tried to catch up to my horse but they were too far behind. I tried to grab hold of the string so that I won't fall off the horse. The direction the horse was running was to the castle. At the castle, a young blonde soldier was ordering the other soldiers to work. Shortly, another soldier in green uniform exited the castle to look around and watched over other soldiers training. The wall gate of the castle was opened by a soldier. My horse ran in by jumping over that soldier. The soldier was shocked and confused when he fell lying on the ground. I tried to stop my horse. It was running towards the soldier in green uniform. I thought my horse was going to knock him down. I closed my eyes as I screamed. But, the horse stopped suddenly and I fell off my horse. Before I hit ground, Conrad ran and slide under me. He caught me. The soldier with the green uniform stopped the horse with his bare hands without hurting it. I was amazed. He looked at me sharply. His expression scared me. Then, the blonde young soldier stood beside him.

Conrad was relieved as he catches his breathe, "You alright your majesty…?" I nodded as I helped him up. The two soldiers were shocked when they heard Conrad said 'your majesty'. Then, Gunter came and said, "Yes. She is our next Demon Queen, Queen Yuri." The two soldiers can't believe the fact. So, they looked at me with their sour faces. I got frightened and hid behind Conrad. They just stood there staring at the ground. I looked at Conrad. He just sighed.

Gunter walked towards me and said, "I bet you are tired your majesty… lets get in for a nice bath. Conrad." Conrad nodded and Gunter left into the castle first. Conrad held my hand and brought me to the changing room.

"You can have your nice hot bath your majesty. Beside this room on your right is a hot spring tub of the royals." He turned to face the other way as I took of my uniform and wrapped with towel. He scouted me to that room.

"I'll watched over the door while you take you bath your majesty."

"Okay" I said as I walked.

The room was steaming at every corner. Sometimes the room inside can't be seen. I placed my hand into the water. It was warm. Slowly walked in and sat in water. It was relaxing and the moon was shining brightly into the room through the transparent roof. When I was relaxing in the water with roses, I smelled some sweet scent nearby. Smelled like shampoo or something. Behind the mist, I saw a naked woman with long curly hair like a sexy model. She wasn't shocked or scared to see me. It was a weird encounter. The naked woman was running towards me with delight while screaming, "Oh your majesty it's you." She was going to shower me with kisses. I was terrified and ran out of the hot spring. I screamed, "Conrad!" as I ran out of the room. I tried to explain to him what just happened but he just giggled and told me not to worry.

Then, it was dinner time. In my room, Gunter prepared a pair of uniform that is similar with mine. He said he made lots of it when we arrived here earlier. Later, we all sat at the table. It was really silent in the room. Conrad was sitting on my left but on my right was the blonde hair young soldier and the soldier in green uniform was sitting in the opposite of me. Gunter interrupted the silence and said, "The young man beside you your majesty is Wolfram Von Bielefeld and this tough man here is Gwendall Von Voltaire. Then Conrad added, "They are my brothers. Gwendall is the eldest and Wolfram is the youngest." Wolfram groaned when he heard it. The woman earlier came to the table where we sat. I was shocked to see her. She walked towards me and kisses my cheek. She was clinging on me. I felt really uncomfortable. Gunter pulled her to her seat. He continued, "… and this is Lady Cecelia, our mother." So she interrupted, "Please call me Lady Celli instead." She winked. I blinked, "What? Mother?" Conrad just nods.

"I'm sure her majesty wanna looked around the kingdom."Gunter suggested.

"What do you think your majesty?" Conrad asked.

"Well…uh…" When I was about to give out my opinion, Wolfram snapped and hit the table with both his fist.

"Are you guys' crazy? This cry-baby can't be our next queen! I may not know who gave birth to this brat here but I am sure her mother is a psycho too!"

I can't stand it anymore. I slapped him hard on his right cheek immediately. Everyone was speechless. Wolfram was so shocked and mad. Gunter walked up to me hurriedly.

"Your majesty you must take it back."

"No way! I don't mind him saying bad things about me but not my mother. He crossed the line!"

"But your majesty…." Gunter passed out.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry for intruding but… your action earlier really shocked us. In our kingdom, when a person slaps someone it means you are proposing for marriage," said Lady Celli with delighted.

"What?" I flushed.

Conrad just sighed and Gwendall scratched his head. Hearing this, Wolfram just smirked and pulled the table clothes. All the utensils on the table fall to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted as I helped pick up the forks and knifes on the floor.

"Your majesty, do not pick up the knife!" Gunter shouted.

I turned to face Gunter since he was talking to me and I was unaware what I just picked up. I was too mad to listen. I looked at Wolfram angrily.

"I don't care whether or not you hate me but you have cross the line when you were criticizing my mother!" I raised my arm and pointed at him with something I just picked up.

He smiled sinisterly. Gunter shouted with fear. Conrad was very worried that made him stand up. I looked at what I just held in my hand. To my surprise, it was a knife. Then, Gunter explains with a tone of fear.

"Your majesty, you have picked up a knife. It shows that you have accepted his request for a duel. Since you pointed at him with that knife, it shows that you want a duel to the death. Oh no, your majesty!"

"Huh?"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Wolfram left the room. I fell on my knees. Conrad walked towards me and carried me to my room. He let me sat on the bar fence at the veranda. He left the room awhile and returned not long after that with two swords. He placed his sword on his waist then he carried another to me. I just looked down. He tabbed my shoulder and whisper in ears, "Time for a short practice." I nodded. I took the sword from his hands and jumped down. This was the second tome I held a sword but not a real one like this one. I used to be in a play as a swordsman so I knew how to deal with swords. Conrad was amazed with my performance. I just smiled. Then, I asked him something that I desperately wanted to ask him.

"Conrad…"

"Hm… Yes?"

"I was wandering. Have we met? I mean like a long time ago. It's cause…" I saw his sour expression that made me frightened and wanted to cry. I lowered my sword and turned to face the other way.

"Yuri…"

I was shocked to hear him say my name. It was the first time I heard him say my real name. I turned to face him. He walked towards me and he kneeled in front of me. He rested his head on my shoulder. I hugged him tight.

"Yuri, we met when you were born. I was the first to hold you in my arms. Your mother named you after your mother and I talked in the taxi. She asked me what is July in my country. Yuri means July. She named you after that and I know right away you are the one. We met again 3 years later in the park. You gave your duck toy to me. I still kept it in my room, Yuri. It was the most precious memories I have before you came here Yuri, to this world we are in now."

When I recall the times, it really strikes me, tears rolling down my cheek. He was the one that I was dying to meet all this time, my Godfather. Conrad is my Godfather.

"Conrad. That made you my Godfather. You named me." I smiled.

Conrad wiped my tears and kissed my forehead, "Time for bed…" I nodded. I changed into my pyjamas that he prepared for me. He tugged me into bed. I hugged him for the last time. "I have something for you. This will protect you." He took his glowing blue necklace around him and placed it round my neck. He continued, "Goodnight, your majesty…"Conrad left the room after he switched off the lights. I pulled his arm and said, "Please don't call me that." While I was admiring the necklace, Conrad smiled and corrected, "Yuri…" I slept right after he left the room. He smiled to himself as he left the corridor of my quarter and wiped his tears.

The next morning, it was the duel day. We all gathered at the back of the castle. It was near the kitchen area. It was opened and wide. Wolfram and I took our position. Gunter became the referee.

"Ready! Set! DUEL!"

Wolfram charged me in an instant with his courage screamed. I draw my sword and was in my samurai stance. He drowned his as well and we engaged in a sword duel. I was falling back. His strength was remarkable. He stepped aback and strikes me with his sword. I almost fall off the line. That was really close. Although, I wanna admit defeat by falling off the line but I am sure he won't be satisfied. Conrad was really worried by just watching. He charged me again but this time I was full of confident. This time I used my baseball stance. I swung my sword and it hits Wolfram's sword. It sent it flying high and it fell out of the ring.

"It's over. Stop this fight. I don't want any blood-shed here." I told him as I was breathing hard. That blow was my all. I could barely stand.

I slowly walked out of the ring with the aid of the sword. Wolfram looked down and he was chanting. Gunter recognised his chanting words.

"Your majesty! Look out!"

Conrad just realised the situation and shouted, "Yuri! Run!"

I looked behind me and I saw Wolfram smiling while his hand was up. He kissed his finger and swung up high and said, "I summoned the great Lion of fire. I am Wolfram, I summoned you. Show your greatness of your power!"

Fire burst out from his finger and it formed a figure of a lion. The fire lion dashed towards me. In the nick of time, I jumped away of its target. As I hit ground, I heard a screamed. It was one of the maids. She was at the opened hallway of the second floor of the building behind me. The fire lion hit the opened hallway causes it to shake. She was very terrified and ended up unconscious. This causes me to be tremendously mad. As my anger was raging, the sunny sky turned dark, raining and thundering sky. The power of the soul inside me took over me. My hair turned as dark as the black clouds in the sky. My body was covered with blue glow and my black hair grew longer. My eyes became demon eyes. Then, I turned to face Wolfram angrily.

"Is this how you solve something? Huh? Using violence? With the crime you have committed, justice must be done!" Two water dragons appeared from my palm. Wolfram looked at me with fear. "I will show no mercy. I have given you a chance to redeem yourself. But you didn't. With that I will punish you." The two water dragon dived towards him and wrapped him up high. Wolfram screamed. "Wolfram Von Bielefeld ,you must repent for your wrong doing and changed for the better. With this, your punishment is full~~filled…uh…" I fell to the ground and slept. I changed back to normal. Everyone was stunt. Slowly the water snakes disappeared and Wolfram was back on ground terrified.

I woke up on my bed with my pyjamas on. Conrad sat beside me. He smiled and said, "Good morning, your majesty. Feeling any better?"

"Morning , Conrad." I was delighted to see him.

Conrad pointed behind him. I moved to see what he meant. I saw Wolfram sitting by the window. He looked at me. I showed him my sour face.

"What is he doing here?"

"He was worried I think" Conrad chuckled.

"Hmph…" Wolfram blushed and left the room while slamming the door.

"He don't wanna admit it but he lost the fight anyway" Conrad chuckled.

"What? Lost? I thought I lost."

"Yuri. You don't remember you used magic?"

"Why? No. All I know I was so mad when the maid got hurt and I was too tired so I slept. The next thing was when I woke up I was in here."

"Okay that explains it"

"What?"

"When you got mad, your real power emerged with your body from within. The soul inside you was giving you the power to judge." He smiled.

"Oh…"

"It's okay. You'll be fine, your majesty."

I changed to my uniform and headed outside with Conrad. I saw Gwendall by the stable.

"It looks like the Sleeping Beauty has awakened by the Prince." He criticised.

I flushed and mad at the same time as I hid behind Conrad. Conrad just chuckled. Then, a soldier came by in a hurry to report a situation to Gwendall. He fell of his horse and ran to Gwendall.

"Sire, the situation had just gone worst. The terrorist are caught sight near the village. Lots of villagers are wounded in the fight."

"Thank you, soldier. My troops and I will be heading there. GET READY MAN!"

All his soldiers in green uniforms all gathered and formed a line. I looked at Conrad serious face while watching them left the castle ground. I pulled Conrad's sleeves. He looked at me.

"Conrad. Can I go see the village?"

"Yuri. It's dangerous."

"I want to go" I insisted.

He just sighed. He called one of the soldiers. "Darcacos, prepare my horse…"

"Yes, sire." He rushed to the stable and returned with Conrad's horse.

Conrad got on his horse and he pulled me behind him. I held him tight as he forces his horse to run faster to get a head of Gwendall's troops with a shortcut by the woods. Not long after that we reached the village. The village was terribly covered with fire. We stopped at the emergency tent where all the wounded gathered. I wanted to help but the patient hates me. Just because I have black hair, eyes and uniform everyone hates me. The angered patient pushed me away and one of the medical officers caught me. She was nice and beautiful person. She has green hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. She bowed and said, "Greetings your majesty. I am Gisela. It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness." I just smiled. She teaches me how to help them but I was always pushed away.

"Get the hell out of here demon!"

"Your majesty, I'm sorry but you need to leave."

I understood the situation and left the tent. Outside among the busy crowds, I was looking for Conrad. Suddenly, I saw a small kid was running towards a captured criminal accompanied by two guards with a sharp knife. I dashed in front of the criminal and grabbed the kid's hand that was holding the knife.

"Stop it kid. What you were trying to do means nothing! So stop!"

"No! He killed my family and burned down my house! I won't!"

I got mad and twist his hand. He let go of the knife and I kicked it far. Everyone was looking at me. They were very shocked to find out I was a double-black. The criminal laughed and he kicked all the guards aside. He jumped down from the horse and grabbed my arm. The boy was terrified and ran.

"You all of you love your future queen better not follow us. Now, get on the horse princess." He warned the villagers and he forced me to get on the horse.

As I was climbing up, a group of children threw stones at him from the near by trees. A boy from one of them was so brave and dared to face the criminal.

"Free our princess! Ah!" He jumped down the tree to kick the criminal in the face.

Unfortunately, the criminal was too fast for him. The criminal punched him hard in midair. The boy was badly hurt. If he hits ground, he won't live. The thought really frightens me. I got to my senses. Suddenly, the sunny day turned dark and rainy but this time no lightning. The villagers were amazed. I tabbed the criminal shoulder and he looked back. I punched his face and kicked his stomach. I placed my foot on his head and jumped over him. It sets me diving in midair towards the boy when the boy was about to hit ground. I caught the boy and my body hit ground with lots of cuts and bruises. These happened within seconds. The boy was not badly hurt compared to me. The guards re-captured the criminal again and sent him away.

The boy got up and checks on me. I was up too. I told him I was alright and he started crying. I just hugged him. The other children with him climbed down the trees and joined the hugged. One of the soldiers told Conrad what just happened. He rushed to look for me. He found me among the crowds surrounded with children hugging me. He smiled with the sight. He walked towards us. The children ran to their parents happily. I saw Conrad smiling as he just stood beside me.

"You okay your majesty?" Conrad saw my cuts and bruises.

"Well I am fine Conrad."

He just patted my head. Gisela came for my aid. She healed my wounds with her healing power. Not long after that, Gwendall came to see us.

"So I guess what I heard back at the Emergency Tent was true."

"Yup. It's true Gwendall."

"Hmph…" I looked the other way.

"Oh yeah. Your highness, we better head back to the castle soon. The ceremony to celebrate your crowning of queen will begin shortly."

I just blinked. Shortly, we left to the castle. I bathed and changed. This time I wore a crown and holding staff. I slowly walked to the fountain in the middle of the room. Before that I stood in front of Lady Celi, who was the 26th Queen of Demon Kingdom. She changed the crown on my head, from princess tiara to the queen's crown. Then, I slowly walked to the fountain. I stood in front of the fountain. I looked at Lady Celi and whispered, "What should I do?"

"…just placed your right arm into the fountain." She said softly.

"Okay."

So, I placed my right in the fountain for awhile. It wasn't that hard. But all of the sudden, I felt someone grabbed my arm.

"That was weird…"

"What's wrong, your majesty?" Lady Celi asked.

"Is there suppose to be something grabbing my arm?" I tried pulling.

"No. Why?"

"Because… something is grabbing me. Conrad, help!" I yelled.

Conrad and the others ran to the fountain. However, this time is not just grabbing me, it was pulling me too. Conrad grabbed my stomach, Wolfram grabbed my other arm and Gunter was grabbing my belt. Their strength wasn't good enough I was dragged into the strong water current that formed a water pool. The worst thing was that Gunter grabbed hold of my belt and it slipped open. This causes my skirt to be very loose. I lost consciousness. Then, I felt my body lying on cement floor. I heard my twin sister, Shori, screamed my name.

"Yu-chan… Yu-chan! Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the shower room in the swimming club building. I was soaking wet lying on the floor. The tap from the sink was not off so the water over-flows from the sink and flooded the floor. Sho-chan brought a towel with her. I stood up and my skirt was loose so it falls down. Sho-chan quickly wrapped the towel around my waist. I picked up my skirt and we leave the building. Outside the building, Yui and Satsuki was relieved to see me save and sound. We headed home together. All that have happened to me must be a dream. It can't be explained but I believed so. Hopefully, everything is back to normal. At home, after dinner, I went for a shower. I took off my uniform. Suddenly, at the mirror, I saw the necklace I wore that Conrad gave me. I started to think that what just happened to me was actually really true.


	3. Chapter 2: What? Morgif?

Chapter 2: Fall in love for the first time

The next morning, I went to school as usual with my sister and brother. This time we went slightly early and we done some air tracks tricks in the park. Later, we race to school. At the student shoe locker, I saw Dylan just arrived too. He was alone. I heart beat so fast. I wanted to talk to him but I was too shy to do so. Shori stood behind me and she saw us. I felt someone was behind me. I looked behind and saw Shori. Shori pushed me towards Dylan. Dylan looked at me. I tried to say something.

"Hi, Dylan. Good morning…" I said nervously.

"Hi. Ms Shibuya. Morning to you too." He said with a smile.

"Well…uhm… Dylan, would you…." I noticed someone was near by.

Rinko and Kori came. They stood really close beside Dylan. They held his arm from both side.

"Dylan let's go to class together."

"Please Dylan…"

With that, Dylan gone with them instead since they pulled him all the way to class. I planned to ask him that but I guess I was too late. In class, I couldn't concentrate. The two of them were clinging on him. They were so noisy behind my seat that I almost snapped during test. After class, it was curriculum. I went for my tennis club while Shori went for her baseball club. I love tennis and baseball but I performed better in tennis. I always play baseball with Shori every time after dinner at our backyard. I changed to my tennis gear and assembled at the court to listen to our captain's speech. It was a selection week for the next competition. All five courts are used. The timetable for each match is shown on the notice board outside the changing room. I have three matches today. It was and easy wins for me. I knock-out two of them. The last match was one of the top seniors that day. I have two points to go to beat him.

Then, I saw Dylan passed by. He stopped to watch my match. I was so excited. When I was about to serve, Kori and Rinko tackled Dylan and I got distracted. I miss the ball and it hit my head instead. Due to that incident, my senior got a point. I was mad and embarrassed. I thought I would hit the record for an entire love game today. This time I was really mad. When I was returning the ball, I noticed it was getting higher. As I was returning the serve, I set the ball flying out of the court. Did I really return that hard? That was weird. I ran after the ball instead. It landed near a pond. I jumped over the fence and slowly try to grab hold of the ball. Shori saw me when she was getting a Ponta at a near by vending machines. She walked up to me.

"Yu-chan… what are you doing?"  
"Oh, Sho-chan. I hit my ball really hard I guess that it fell here." I laughed.

"It's because of Dylan, huh? Kori and Rinko were with him, right?" She smirked.

I just flushed and show her my sour face. The pond behind me was starting to form a whirlpool. Shori faced the other way while giggling. Suddenly, I felt my body was really heavy. I began to feel like falling behind me. I fell into the pond. Shori sensed my vanished presence. She began to worry but she left for her baseball practice with her friends. I thought it was a dream. This time I ended up in a fountain with lily pads covering my body. Water was in my throat that made me coughing. I looked around. I was surrounded by women in white robes. They screamed when they saw me getting up. Slowly the lily pads on my head fall off and they were shocked to see that I was a double-black. They bowed before me. Then, Conrad and the others came. Gunter came with dry clothes while Conrad carried me out of the pond.

Two women in white robes scouted me and Conrad to a room. He covered me with a towel and I went into the room. Then, he took the dry clothes from Gunter's hands and went in behind me. He closed the door while Gunter and Wolfram watched the door. I dried myself up with the towel and slowly took off my wet tennis gear. To my surprise, Conrad saw my whole body. I thought he would looked the other way as always but this time he helped me put on my clothes. I put on my undergarments on my own. After that, he helped me put on my blouse and skirt. I pated my head and held my hand. We exited the room together. The women in white all bow before me then came the high priestess. She was looking forward to meet me. To my surprise, she looked like a twelve year-old child. She ran up to me and started checking on me. Then, she held my hand and started to cling on me. Wolfram was really upset.

"Hey you! Hands off my fiancé!"

"Oh, I'm sorry your excellency…"

"It's okay…." I patted her shoulder.

Conrad just chuckled and Wolfram hissed.


	4. Chapter 3: My first adventure

Chapter 3- My first adventure of seeking the Ultimate Sword, Morgif


End file.
